fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: Prime-Infinite Resonace Of Good
Transformers: Prime-Infinite Resonace Of Good & Evil, Great War For The Future Of The Universe is a fan fictional story & retelling of the computer animation series & current television of the Transformers series , Transformers: Prime. This fan fictional story follows the storyline of Transformers: Prime season 1 & season 2, and Season 3: Beast Hunters. This fanfiction introduces new characters & popular characters in the entire Transformers Universe. This fanfiction has an alternate name called''' '''Transformers: Prime- The Great Battle Between The Forcers of The Light & The Dark. Plot The Cybetroniian Civil War between The Heroic Autobots & The Evil Decepticons has been brought to our solar system & our homeworld, Earth because their never ending conflict has lasted for centuries & caused the destruction of their home planet Cybertron, and now they brought it here to end it once & for all. The Decepticons want to conquer it, but the Autobots are going to protect us from total destruction. Autobots Team Prime * Optimus Prime '''(Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots.Originally known as '''Orion Pax, and one of The 13 Original Primes. Optimus Transforms into a red and blue semi-trailer truck simular to the live-action films. Optimus Prime has a mouth, like in Transformers: Cybertron, Animated and the live-action films. unlike the smooth face plate in the original series, as in the movie Optimus deploys face plate over his mouth in battle. Optimus is the strongest, biggest, and smartest of Team Prime. As told in Alex Irvine's Transformers: Exodus chapter book (which is set in the same franchise and community as Transformers: Prime), the series will explain Megatron's and Optimus' backstory. He is the sparkmate of Elita-One & the father of Melinda Prime. * Arcee '''(Sumalee Montano): A female Autobot that transforms into a blue motorcycle. Arcee is the smallest and most agile of the Autobot team. Acts as vice commander of the team, she had a strong bond with Cliffjumper and is gravely affected by his death. She also forms a bond with Jack Darby and even manages to convince him to continue aiding the Autobots. She has a old connection with the female Decepticon Airachnid who killed Arcee's partner Tailgate. * '''Bumblebee (Will Fredle): Transforms into a muscle car similar to the live-action films, except with an engine block in the hood. As in the films, Bumblebee communicates through electronic sound effects rather than specific human languages. He is partnered with Raf Esquivel, who appears to be the only human able to understand him. He might speak in the future. * Ratchet '''(Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' team medic, he transforms into a hybrid ambulance. His appearance and attitude is similar to his Transformers Animated character. Ratchet appears to yell "Bulkhead I needed that!" a lot, since Bulkhead breaks all of his needed items. He appears to be second in command of the Autobots, as he often leads them when Optimus isn't around, and Optimus himself opens up to Ratchet first upon the death of Megatron. Soon Ironhide gave him a EMP blaster simular to the live-action version. * '''Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a giant green ATV. He is partnered with Miko Nakadai and acts as her protector. He also has shown a dislike for Agent Fowler, as he considers the man to be a jerk. Like Ratchet, Bulkhead's appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character, though his personality is slightly different. Bulkhead has a habit of breaking things (he usually breaks Ratchet's needed items), as he is very clumsy. Bulkhead left the Wreckers in order to join Optimus Prime on his journey to leave Cybertron * Smokescreen (Nolan North) An eager young Autobot recruit, all too ready to fight in the Great War. While he may talk a mile a minute and be greener than Bulkhead's paintwork, Smokescreen at least has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in firing blind. He also idolizes Optimus Prime. * Melinda Prime (Victoria Justice): The Technorganic Daughter Of Optimus Prime & Elita One, she is the incarnation of The Princess of Cybertron: Princess Rayna. She has the characteristics of her mother & father. * Kingstorm Maximus '''(): The Strongest & Most Powerful Autobot Combiner, he is the legacy Of Nexus Prime. His power makes him the msot feared Autobot throughot the Decepticons Ranks. He wields The Cyber Caliber, The Chaos Edge, & The Omni Saber. ** '''Bladerunner ** Overkill ** Jackhammer ** Aerialrush ** Electric * Junimus Prime '''(): Formerly known as '''June Darby '''after she was infused with the power of The All Spark from the Royal Guardians, turnign her into a Cybertronian. She has the same height as Optimus before his body was upgraded. Junimus is incredibly smart with The wisdom of her predecessor, Souls Prime. Junimus has her own Matrix Of Leadership. She can transform into a jet plane. Junimus wields The Forge Of Solus Prime * '''Jetfire (Troy Baker): The Autobots' Air Guardian, not similar to his Cybertron cartoon counterpart. He transforms into a metallic futuristic VF-1 Valkyrie. He's almost big as Optimus. He also speaks with a australian accent. Megatron told that he would have join the Decepticon but he wears the Autobot insignia with pride. Jetfire can combine with Optimus, similar to his Armada counterpart. * Jazz '(Andrew Kishino): Transforms into a gray/silver sports car simular to the live-action film. He's part of Jetfire's team. He is partnered with D.J. as his protector as they both share the same personality of being a teamplayer. He has a love of style, with a hip-hop personality Personality is simuar to his Animated and G1 counterparts and retains his "Scatman Crothers" Voice. Jazz has adopted many popular human idioms into his vocabulary, and his fascination with their music has led him to implement speakers that fire a hundred sonic booms per second into his weaponry. His primary weapon is his shielded Crescent Cannon * '''Ironhide '(Jess Harnell): The Autobots' weapons' specialist, he transforms into a black Topkick similar to his live-action self. He's perhaps the more practical of the two, and more than a little trigger happy, so he can be more willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it will get the job done faster. His weapons include an energy rocket launcher on his left arm, a plasma rocket launcher on his right arm, gatling guns on both. He's a tough soldier on Jetfire's team during the end of the war. He has a set of differently-sized removable weapons mounted onto his arms for him in the armory such as: RPGs, Assault guns, a crossbow, pulse rifle, a partical cannon, and Ion weaponry that he brought provide artillery and install new hand held weapons for Team Prime. During in Battle he deploys a faceplate over his mouth. He even installed auto defences out side the base. As one of Optimus' oldest and closest friends, Ironhide saw the great potential within Optimus to be more than what he allowed himself to be * '''Elita-One (Jennifer Hale): Optimus Prime's sparkmate & Melinda Prime's mother, Elita transforms into a rosy pink sports car similar to her Generation 1 counterpart. Elita & Optimus truly care about Melinda & would do anything to protect her from harm. She leads The Valkyries: a unit of Female Autobots during the war for Cybertron. * Nightshade (): Shadowstalker's brother *'Shadowstalker' (Elizabeth Gillies): Team Prime's bst spy & a close best friend to Arcee. She is truly loyal to the Autobots & very protective of the ones she cares about, she will not hesitate to hurt anyone who hurts her friends. * Chromia '(Grey DeLisle): a tough bot, optics always scanning for the next fight. Naturally that means sometimes she and Ironhide agree on a lot of things. This combined with the countless battles they fought together in made for a friendship that has lasted centuries. Chromia transforms into a silver motorcycle with blue stripes. She is much more in-tune with her emotions * '''Breakaway '(Phil LaMarr): He Transforms into a F-35 Lightning II similar to Revenger of the Fallen version. Not only that, but in a straight line, there aren't many fliers that keep up with him. In battle he uses this to his advantage, dispensing with any aerial acrobatics, and simply relying on bombing runs at super-sonic speeds to get the job done * '''The Twins: Two Autobot brothers Skids and Mudflap. They like to think they're hard core, but when their guard drops, it turns out they're basically a couple of robot rednecks. Still, they can hold their own in a fight, and they are eager to show Optimus just how skilled they are. ** Skids (Tom Kenny): He and Mudflap's appearance is similar to the live-action films. However, he has two oversized arms. He transforms into green Chevrolet Beat. He's the smarter than his brother and more level-headed. Sometimes he and Mudflap don't get along as brothers but they always put aside their differences, something to do with a mission back on cybertron years ago ** Mudflap '(Bumber Robinson): He and Skids' appearance is similar to the live-action films, as he has two oversized arms as his brother. He transforms into an orange Chevrolet Trax. Unlike his brother, Skids, Mudflap is very hyperactive, noisy, argumentative, and eager. * '''Sideswipe '(James Remar): He is true to his function of Warrior. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted retractable Cybertanium swords similar to the live-action series. He's also a bit of a smart-aleck, with a somewhat sarcastic and impetuous attitude but a knack for strategy. Sideswipe transforms into a red Lamburgini similar to his G1 and his design is based on his live-action counterpart. He's rivasl with Sideways. * 'Sunstreaker '(): Sideswipe's golden twin brother & who is also true to his fuction of Warrior. Like his brother, he uses melee combat to ranged weapons. He is strategical & very reasonable to fight till the very end no matter what it takes. * '''Offsight Zeta Prime (): The daughter of the former Autobot leader, Sentinel Zeta Prime. Offsight is a very capiable warrior with a desire to crush Megatron for what he did to her father. Offsight is humble, kindhearted, overprotective, & espically loyal to her firends, she stands up for others & will not hesitate to kill any Decepticons who try to hurt the people she cares abot. * Valiant Prime * Aviator Prime * Tracks '(Jeff Glenn Bennett): He acts like a gentleman and a scientist. Tracks transforms from a blue sports car into a winged robot. He's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. * '''Hot Shot '(Mark Hildreth): The Autobot's bravest warrior and scout alongside his friend, Bumblebee. He transforms into a red, yellow and blue race car similar to his Transformers: Energon character. Не is a brave soldier; also he is very emotional, Determinant, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual. He's another friend of Cliffjumper during the war, too bad he had to hear the new that he died. He has a thing for Arcee. * '''Red Alert * Salvage * Dune Runner * Skyhammer * Override * Evac * Blazemaster * Trailbreaker * Kup (Ed Asner): The Autobots' oldest war veteran, he is incredibly old, but he still has a endless supply of fight within him. He is helpful & wise to the younger bots about The Decepticons & how to beat them. * Lunafire * Blaster (): The Autobots' Communications expert & Master Spy. He is the eyes & ears of The Autobots, he is exactly like Soundwave, except for one thing; he can talk ** Eject ** Ramhorn ** Playmaster ** Rewind ** Quickdrive ** Rosenna * Greenlight * Jolt '''(Phil Morris): Transforms into a blue Chevrolet Volt similar to the live action film. he carries 2 electro-whips for combat. Like any prankster, he's pretty impulsive, and if trouble rears its head, you can bet Jolt is going to try to be in the middle of it. During The Wat For Cybertron , Jolt was Ratchet's assistant. * '''Prowl (Nolan North): Transforms into a police car. Like Ratchet, and Bulkhead, Prowls appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character. Like Ultra Magnus, he is strict & bury by The Book. Prowl follows all of Optimus' order without question. * X-Brawn '''(Paul St. Peter): He transforms into a tan/brown Hummer HX. He lives to pit himself against physical challenges and to prove his mighty strength. He has a military personality. He's one of the Elite Guard. * '''Side Burn * Silverspark Prime '''(): The Daughter of Alpha Trion & Skyblaze, she has all the qualities of both parents. Silverspark is very skilled in the art of combat, and She is one of the fatses Autobots around, Silverspark is the first Female Autobot with the largets number of Decepticon Killings in history. * '''Landmine * Armorhide * Slip Dash * Longshadow Prime '''(): The adopted daughter of Kingstorm Maximus, he found her & raised her to be a great leader, Longshadow is also called '''Primus' Gift becuase Longshadow along with the Royal Guardians have the power to revive Cybertron * Yoketron (Vincent Tong): Drifter's Sensei during the Great War on Cybertron. Yoketron's appearance is similar to his Animated Counterpart. He is a master of many martial arts, including Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Crystalocution, diffusion, Tekkaido, Tahtib-tron and Laser Lathi. He taught many students except one, Bludgeon. He transforms into a japanese orochi with a gold, white and purple color. He's also part of the Autobot High Council. Years ago, after meeting his new student, Yoketron decided to train him instead of throwing him in the stockade by Brawn. Drift was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground him. Yoketron stripped him of his weapons and mods, and slowly trained Drift in the way of a swordsman and when Drift's training was complete, Yoketron turned hm to Ultra Magnus to join the Wreckers. He was the first Autobot to master the Great Sword. He appeared in Drift's and Ultra Magnus's flashbacks. * Perceptor (Wally Wingert): The Autobots' Chief Scientist, Dedicated Astronomer, & Physicist, and he is not interested at all in the mystical or supernatural. There's a paradox named after him, presumably one he theorized. Distant and antisocial, Perceptor speaks with a bluntness befitting a scientist. Like Optimus & Megatron, Perceptor and Shockwave used to be friends before the war. * Warpath '''(John DiMaggio): Another war hero which can transform into a crimson painted tank looks much like his Generation 1 counterpart. He's loud, boisterous, skilled, confident, devoted to his buddies, and probably a little deaf. His armor is tremendously thick; his skull no less. He loves to show off towards his fellow Autobots. * '''Scattorshot (Dee Bradley Baker): He spends a lot of time carefully planning out any battle tactics he and his teammates can use, and only expects as much time for careful planning and thoughtful action from the Decepticons. He transforms into a blue Land Systems OMC Ratel IFV with yellow patterns. He has a western accent. * Blurr ('''Roger Rose): The fastest Autobot alive who speaks fast too, He transforms into a Blue Racer which bares to his Animated counterpart. * '''Stratosphere (Travis Willingham): Transforms into a military transport plane. can transport an entire team half way around the globe, even military property and then supply high-altitude covering fire when they get there. In the air, he is virtually unbeatable, and he knows it; Stratosphere thinks he can take on just about any challenge all on his lonesome, and this becomes a distinct problem when the threat is on the ground, where his combat abilities are no great shakes. * Mirage (Dave Wittenberg): Red Formula One Race Car transformer. He has a french accent. He's very persuasive and when he engages Decepticons. * Wheelie (Davis Cleveland): Resident Minicon who hangs around Autobot HQ. His weapon of choice is an energon blaster. He's obnoxious and cocky. * Brains * Shadebreaker Prime '(): The Daughter of Vector Prime: Time Guardian & Member of The 13 original Primes, she is the current keeper of The Blades Of Time. She is very intelligent like her father: * '''Pathbreaker '(): Shadebreaker Prime's brother & one of the fastest Autobots in the skies, he has the longest & unbeatable record for killing the strongest Decepticons. * '''Stormbreaker * Alpha Trion (): Optimus Prime's former mentor & one of The 13 Original Primes, he is the oldest of all The Primes. Alpha Trion is knowledgeable of The past, present, & future. Alpha Trion wields The Covenant Of Primus & The Quill. * Metroplex * Imperialix Maximus '''(): Commander Of The Maximals. He transforms into a mechanical dragon, similar to Predaking. He is very chivilarius, a honorable warrior, a great leader to The Maximals & who it truly loyal to The Autobots. Imperialix is a descendant of Onyx Prime. * '''Omega Supreme (Michael Dorn): The legendary Autobot Guardian who transforms into the Autobot warship Ark. Omega Supreme was the Autobots’ last line of defense against the Decepticons during the War on Cybertron. In robot mode, due to his gigantic size, Omega Supreme has incredible strength with his claw like arms, in which one of them transforms into a plasma cannon Wreckers The Autobots' melee combat unit, they take on missions that others are not able to take on, Lead by Ultra Magnus. * Ultra Magnus '(Micheal Ironside): Commander of the Wreckers & Optimus Prime's key leiutenant, who transforms into a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck similar to his Transformers Animated character. He's strong, honest, and courageous, Evan responsible & follows the rulebokk. He wields The Magnus Hammer;created by Junimus Prime using The Forge Of Solus Prime for combat. He was also part of The Autobot High Council along with good friend Yoketron. * '''Springer '(Dee Bradley Baker): Ultra Magnus's assistant who transforms into a RAH-66 Comanche helicopter. He's only ever risen to the middle of the Autobots ranks, he's still got smarts. Using his brains, he's able to come up with ways of using his strength and firepower that the enemy won't see coming to his commander. He's not much of a fighter, he's technical support. * 'Wheeljack '(James Horan): Bulkhead's best friend from Cybertron, and a master swordsman. Wheeljack's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. In "Con Job" he captured by Starscream, but managed to escape and help defeat Makeshift, a Decepticon spy who pretended to be him. Wheeljack's nickname is Jackie. He was also given a spot on Team Prime, but didn't take it because he wanted to see more of the galaxy. Wheeljack is scheduled to return in future episodes as Sierra's Guardian. He transforms into a white race car with green and red stripes. * 'Rodimus '(Chris Cox): Who is brash and headstrong, with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance when he joined the Wreckers. He transforms into a yellow-orange sports car similar to his Animated character with red stripes. He's mastering hand-to-hand combat and a wide arrange of weaponry, as well as designing his cybertronian bow witch fires Energon arrows. He knew Tailgate when he was just a rookie before he joined the Wreckers. * 'Roadbuster '(Paul Dobson): Muscle of the Wreckers. He transforms into a Grey Cadillac Monster Truck with gear markings. Roadbuster is another friend of Bulkhead during the war on Cybertron. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. He's wrecked major throughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges. Ultra Magnus has faith in him if he does a good job of being Peter's guardian and bring the fight to Megatron. His hands transform into chainsaws for combat * 'Topspin '(Phil LaMarr): The Wreckers Demolision's expert. He transforms into a blue racecar similar to the live-action film, DotM. He's proud of being one tough bot, and is more than happy to wear the scars to prove it. He's armed with dual ion blasters and frag charges, which can detonate in 40 sec before exploding. * '''Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): A Cockney-accented overweight? autobot? who transforms into a red racecar also similar to his DOTM-counterpart, he is the strategist of the wreckers. He speaks in a british accent ** Steeljaw (): The Wrecker's cybertonian guard dog. When they need his expert tracking skills, Steeljaw puts both his advanced senses and his hydraulic jaws to work. He appears to be based on a Doberman. * Hoist (): The Wrecker's feild medic, He transforms into a teal/yellow? Ford F-350 simular to his G1 counterpart. * Road Rage '''() One of 3 Female Wreckers, she is incredinly strong and fast, Road Rage has a very short temper, so on one wants to make her angry. * '''Pyro * Seaspray * Thunderstorm '''(): The Second Female Wrecker, she is focused on following Mangus' orders to the letter, she has her own way of getting things done. Thunderstorm wields a hammer similar to The Magnus Hammer & The Forge OF Souls Prime for combat. * '''Impactor * Xenia * Twin-Twist * Sandstorm * Broadside * Rotorstorm * Drifter '(Yuri Lowenthal): One of the Wreckers's only few Japanese members. Wields a samurai sword. Transforms into a cross between an Nissan Silvia S15 and the Mitsubishi FTO that resembles . He spends his time meditation and learns Cybertronian martial arts. He has He frequently clashes with his Decepticon rival Bludgeon, whom he doesn't consider a ''true martial arts master due to his use of dishonorable tactics techniques and wishes to fight him alone for his honor. Before he became a Wrecker, he was a Draft Dodger and Yoketron decided to train him instead of throwing him in the stockade by Brawn. Drifter was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground him. His weapon is the Great Sword, an ancient weapon that said to be extremely powerful, mainly because it drew power from spark energy, and as such must only be used in the most dire of circumstances. Dinobots: * '''Grimlock (Gregg Berger): Leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus * Slugg '''(Rick Wasserman): Transforms into a mechanical Triceratops * '''Sludge (Jim Ward): Transforms into a mechanical Brachiosaurus * Swoop (Mark Allen Stewart): Transforms into a mechanical Pterodactyl. * Snarl (): Transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus. * Slash '(): Transforms into a mechanical Spi * '''Scorn '() * '''Wreckjaw (Jim Ward): A new Dinobot. He transforms into a mechanical Velociraptor * Paddles (): Transforms into a mechanical Parasaurolopus Aerialbots/Superion: The Autobots' aerial combat combiner team under The command of Silverbolt & Jetfire. * Silverbolt '(Brian Bloom): Aerialbot commander. He transforms into a metallic silver Lockheed Martin X-35. He cares more for his friends than himself, and as a true believer in the Autobot cause, he would gladly sacrifice himself to protect them * '''Air Raid '(Liam O'Brian): He transforms into a F-15E Strike Eagle with blue hot rod flames. Air Raid has dedicated his life to tracking down the worst of them, spending centuries pursuing them all throughout the galaxy, and he intends to keep this up until every single one has been brought to justice * '''Fireflight (Rick Wasserman): He transforms into a red A-10 Thunderbolt. He is easily distracted, which is unfortunate * Terradive '(Jennifer Hale): Sole female member of the Aerialbots. She transforms into a F-14 Tomcat. Terradive is extremely agile and a skilled diplomat. She very determined and always ready for any mission, no matter how difficult. * '''Slingshot '(): Youngest Aerialbot in the team and the rookie. Maximals Beastial Autobot warriors who the opposing foces of the Predacons, They are lead by Imperialix Maximus. *'''Rhinox *'Cheetor' *'Ratrap' *'Blackarachnia' *'Jackhammer' *'Dealmaster' *'Wildpulse' *'X-Storm' Protectobots / Defensor: The Autobots' civilian protection combiner unit the leadership of Hot Spot & Omega Maxima. *'Hot Spot' *'Blades' *'Streetwise' *'Groove' *'First Aid' The 9: *'Majestrix Prima' *'Longrange' *'Blackshot' *'Swiftshot' *'Coldbore' *'Novastar' *'Moonshine' *'Seashine' *'Velocity' *'Twilightveil' *'Portia' *'Eclipse' Royal Guardians: The Sole protectors Of The All Spark, the life energy of Primus. *'Phoenix' *'Comet' *'Astro' *'Blaze' *'Meteor' *'Saturn' Autobot Elite Guard: The Primary defenders of Cybertron & The High Council, They are under the leadership of Kingalius Maximo *'Kingalius Maximo' *'Starlighter' *'Moonstream' *'Grapple' *'Cosmos' *'Minerva' *'Firestar' *'Tailblade' *'Kingblade' *'Air Blaster' *'Sky King' Human Allies Televison Serries Season 1 Season 2 Season 3: Beast Hunters Trivia *Alpha Trion survived the fall Of Cybertron, he went to Earth with Team Prime. *Shadebreaker Prime is the daughter of Vector Prime. *Team Prime has more members ehan they arrive to Earth. *Offsight Zeta Prime is the daughter of Sentiel Zeta Prime. *Valiant Prime & Aviator Prime are The children of Guardian Prime. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Transformers Fanfiction